<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jamais Vu by Glass_O_Lemonade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122059">Jamais Vu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade'>Glass_O_Lemonade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Black Mercy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life, everything is... not shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves &amp; The Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the<em> Justice League Unlimited</em> episode, "For the Man Who Has Everything."<br/>Kudos to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallynotRemus/pseuds/TotallynotRemus">TotallynotRemus</a> for the summary assist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Diego becomes aware of, as he slowly wakes, is the feel of fingers gently carding through his hair. He rolls over, eyes still shut, and shifts himself closer to the source. An amused huff sounds, and the fingers retract from his scalp.</p><p>“I know you’re awake.”</p><p>He doesn’t stop to hide the small smile that forms at those words. Diego finally blinks his eyes open, and his gaze meets Eudora’s bright eyes. Diego moves his left arm farther up their bed to prop himself up. “Morning,” he greets, before he leans in, meeting Eudora’s lips with his own. It’s a brief, sweet, chaste-like kiss. Eudora raises her left hand and rests it on his chest as they pull apart. In this moment, all Diego knows is the sincere love and affection radiating from Eudora. He hopes she feels the same from him.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Diego.” Then, Eudora leans forward. This kiss is deeper. The heat their first lacked is immediately present. Diego lifts his right hand to cup her face.</p><p>Of all days, October 1, 2019, happens to fall on a Tuesday. They both know they don’t have long before duty calls, but until then, they take advantage of the early morning hour. Diego rolls onto his back, and Eudora follows him down.</p>
<hr/><p>The bedside alarm clock reads 6:51 AM. Diego glances away. Eudora drifts, her head rests upon his lap. He runs a hand through her hair, memorizes every aspect of this moment.</p><p>October 1st. He’s thirty today. His hand momentarily pauses as Eudora turns onto her back. He ignores the sudden urge to trace her face.</p><p>The clock’s red digits glow 6:54 AM.</p><p>The question leaves his lips before it completely forms in his mind, an awed whisper. He’s unsure why he thinks it, why he voices it.</p><p>
  <em>“How are you here?”</em>
</p><p>When Eudora doesn’t answer, Diego can’t identify whether it’s relief or dread that inexplicably fills him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If this seems familiar, it is. ~Lem</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eudora’s up and showered within twelve minutes after their 7 o’clock alarm rings. At least, it seems to Diego she moves that fast. He wasn’t counting the seconds. She eventually steps back into the room, a towel wrapped around her body. Her newly washed and dried hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail.</p><p>Diego throws his legs over the side of the bed, curls his toes into the familiar carpet. He turns to Eudora, watches as she hooks her bra on. His eyes start to drift lower, their earlier activity still fresh in his mind. Suddenly, Diego freezes. He’s up immediately, concern drawing him towards her. However, it isn’t what he sees that has him on edge. It’s what he doesn’t.</p><p>"Dora, what- where,” he stops behind her, stares, lightly runs his fingertips over the expanse of her back. Eudora looks at him through the mirror above her dresser. Confusion and exasperation color her expression.</p><p>"Yes?” She fights shivers, results of Diego’s soft brushes across her bare skin. “Diego, we have work,” she reminds him, misinterpreting his touch.</p><p>He stops. Blinks. His hand hovers above where a scar should be, but the space is blemish free. His mind catches up to him then. Finally he replies. “You were shot, Eudora.”</p><p>“Yes,” she nods. At his lack of an immediate response, she asks, “What’s wrong with my back?”</p><p>He pulls his hand away as the unexplainable worry that rushed through him seconds ago evaporates. “I thought-” wait, what had he thought?</p><p>"I think I’m still asleep,” he offers as an explanation for his momentary behavior. “I forgot that perp shot you through the leg.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Eudora shifts her stance, crosses her arms, and shoots him a doubtful look. “This is why I only indulge you on your birthday. Sex makes you a teenage boy with a one-track mind, Diego.”</p><p>He raises his hands in mock surrender and denies her comment, but she ignores him. Through the mirror’s reflection, Diego catches the amused smirk Eudora attempts to school which encourages a grin of his own.</p><p>Eudora pulls on a shirt, before she walks into the bathroom to finish her routine. Diego sighs as the door closes behind her. He makes his way to the closet, having put off his own day long enough. For the briefest of seconds, he strangely expects to see only a handful of his personal items. Instead, what greets him is a familiar combination of his clothes and Eudora’s own wardrobe. He grabs a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red, long sleeved shirt. When Eudora re-enters, he’s just finished tying his shoes.</p><p>"Not working today?”</p><p>"Huh?”</p><p>She gestures to his ensemble. “It’s not often The Kracken wears sweats or color on the job.”</p><p>"I-,” <em>The Kracken</em>, “The Kracken?”</p><p>"Diego, are you positive you’re alright?” She reaches for her badge from their nightstand, but keeps her eyes on him.</p><p><em>Maybe... No. </em>But Diego ignores the passing thought, a mere mental blip, and instead shoots her a reassuring grin, “Never better.”</p><p>She half-heartedly rolls her eyes. "I could have sworn my partner was turning thirty today, not ninety-five.”</p><p>“Ageist, much, <em>Detective?</em>” He jests. Eudora pulls something out from the nightstand’s bottom drawer, and then tosses it to him. Diego catches it with expert ease. He unfolds it, curious.</p><p>Eudora waves a hand in front of her eyes. ”Disguise, much, <em>Kracken?</em>”</p><p>In his palm is one of his domino masks.</p><p>"Not much of a secret identity if you forget to hide your identity.” He hears the smile in her voice as she speaks. “What was it you said last year? ‘Society’s criminals never stop, so neither do we.’ Now all of the sudden you want a holiday?”</p><p>"That’s not how I sound,” he objects, but Eudora’s already past the door and into the hall. He throws his mask over his shoulder, directs it to land squarely in the middle of the bed, as he follows her into the kitchen.</p>
<hr/><p>They exchange a quick kiss on the patio. Eudora strolls down the steps and walkway, gives him a parting wave with the back of her hand.</p><p>Diego leans his back against the front door, a carefree smile fighting to show on his face. Damn, he can't recall the last time he had a morning go this well. Wait- <em>yes</em> <em>he can</em>. Let's see, yesterday, last Saturday, a Friday or two last month... As he thinks on it, 2019’s been full of easy mornings like this.</p><p>When Eudora’s finally out of sight, Diego heads back inside to properly prepare for<em> his </em>work.</p><p>He has a uniform to change into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Diego's in his car by half past eight; he puts his domino mask in the glove compartment. He pulls out of the driveway before tuning his scanner to catch the latest reports. Diego drives without direction; his hands periodically squeeze the steering wheel, as if preparing for <em>something</em>. He reminds himself to be patient, knows that a situation requiring his skills will eventually arise. It <em>is</em> still early in the morning, and a weekday, no less. Then again, maybe a slow day on his birthday is just the gift he needs.</p><p>Around nine, he finds himself parking in an alley not too far from Griddy's. His stomach growls at the thought of food.</p><p>A wreck sounds over the scanner. A delivery vehicle and a car or two having collided. No casualties currently.</p><p>He unbuckles and maneuvers his seat back while he waits. Various updates come through, but nothing new is reported. Diego closes his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Diego does not, <em>in any way</em>, jump nor holler awake at the sudden appearance of his brother. If Five states otherwise, the bastard's lying.</p><hr/><p>Five appears in his passenger seat, wearing his own uniform: a tailored suit and accompanying domino mask. His hair’s still cropped short, a choice Diego recalls Five made sometime last month. Thankfully, that awful beard he grew all summer is finally gone. “Diego, why are you here?”</p><p>"Grief, Five,” Diego raises his seat back up, as his heart rate returns to normalcy, “warn a guy.”</p><p>"Not an answer,” Five glances out the windshield before he asks again. “Why, Diego, are you here and not at the house?”</p><p>"Why would I-“ Diego pauses, and Five furrows his brow at his confusion. “Luther swore neither of you were injured yesterday,” starts Five. Diego can’t see his eyes through the mask, but he knows his brother’s scrutinizing him as he speaks. “Diego, what is today’s date?”</p><p>"Five-"</p><p>"Diego. Answer the question.”</p><p>Diego huffs before replying. “October 1st, 2019. Happy birthday, bye the way, old man.”</p><p>"Unfortunately, I’m the same age as you, idiot.”</p><p>At those words something sparks within Diego’s mind. Realization dawns upon him, and Diego slaps the steering wheel. “Damn it! The stakeout!”</p><p>"Ding. Ding. Ding.”</p><p>"Shit, Five, I’m sorry. This whole morning has been-,” Diego’s at a loss on how to properly articulate his day so far. It’s almost as if he’s having a serious case of deja vu. He starts to say this, but Five speaks first.</p><p>"Don’t tell me Luther let you go home last night with a concussion.”</p><p>"Luther, doesn’t <em>tell me</em> to do anything.”</p><p>"Mature, as always,” Five shakes his head. “Hurry up and come over, or have you forgotten how to drive, too?” He snarks.</p><p>”Ha. Ha.” Diego starts up the engine. Five has already teleported away in the span of time it takes Diego to finish turning the key.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>